


Overlord Empress: A New Start

by kellepay000



Series: Re: Incarnations of an Empress [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellepay000/pseuds/kellepay000
Summary: So... I haven't written in a while, but *someone* said to write my own take on this, so here it is. My own rendition of Overlord with a female protagonist. It's a culmination of all of the anime I've watched. Hope you like it.
Series: Re: Incarnations of an Empress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159091
Kudos: 3





	1. A New Start To An Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely unique take on the base concept of Overlord, with a female lead.

“So you choose death?”

“I do.”

“Why are you choosing such an action that can never be undone?” Her bell-like vibrato rose another octave at this response. The red in her eyes were akin to fire more so now than they ever had previously.

“Why is that how you choose to phrase it? It’s just giving something up to gain another.” I pause to brush the white strand from my eye and gently place it behind my eye. “ I see it no differently than discarding a character from a playthrough of a game and then making another.”

“Going along with that metaphor, can you be sure that you will be able to create another?”

“No.”

“Then why are you so set in finding out?”

“To see her again.” A palpable pause arose in the conversation, and we both sat back in our chairs. I knew that the choice of words weighed heavily on her shoulders -- equally so to mine. She huffed and imitated the same action as I did earlier, situating that strand that always fell loose back to its original position.

When “reincarnating” or switching between worlds, as it turns out, you are met with your “mirror” or self within that world. In order to pass from one world to another, your mirror must accept you, forcing you to take it in and merge the souls together. This was the ten thousand and thirty first time I had been in this chair, and the same number of times I had failed to save her. By this point, my soul was so small it was almost non-existent and horribly polluted from merging so many times. 

The mirror of myself then spoke softly, almost as if she was agonized by the sight of me. “What if the universe is telling you to stop?” I had thought the same thing multiple times before this. Was destiny telling me to let go? Was fate hell-bent on keeping me from peace? But, after all these lives, I came to surmise that both were just parties playing chess against myself -- and that they made mistakes. 

“Then I will tell it that I have no intention of stopping. I know you’ve head of an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.” This was the final life in my timelines, all others had met an end. There would be no second chances after this, no fresh starts, and the mirror knew this. 

“You aren’t selling your case very well, Harleen. We are the last of us, and you want to throw us away for some girl? That isn’t something that should be taken lightly.”

“How can you lie to yourself? You and I are one, and we share the same consciousness, I know that you have felt the hole without her. Our magic was never the same when she left.” The mirror knew she had no response to such a prepared question, so she rose from the chair and walked over. Laying her hand on my chest, covering my heart, she started the incantation. Momentarily the “Void”, the black room around us, shifted and wavered, slowly taking shape into the world. 

Many of the other worlds were unique in a slightly different way each time. Some had been modern -- as was my original world -- some renaissance, some futuristic, some even seemed out of a comic book. This one was a fantasy world. It clearly hadn’t developed much in terms of technology nor science, due to there being a higher concentration of magic in its core -- and there being no need for the modernizations as worlds that were without such a grandiose level. Energy surged through my body akin to how blood would feel if one could actually feel their blood flowing. ‘Such a wonderful feeling, magic is.’ How I had missed it. It was just like then.

Sifting through the memories of the mirror who had previously inhabited this world, I ascertained that I was in a wheat field outside of a poor farming village called Pike. As I surveyed the new sights around me, I saw a worn dirt path leading into the village a few paces from where I spawned. Deciding it best to start in such a worn city, I set out to back peddle into the starter town -- although village might be a more suitable term, and that was stressing the definition a bit even. Following that path into the “village”, I garnered multiple quizzical looks from the peasants who swarmed the streets like rats in a sewer. This village was extremely impoverished, with dilapidated hovels squeezed together and lining each side of the worn road. From the map, the mirror had previously gathered and placed into her leather knapsack, I knew the village was basically set up into a compass-like orientation. Four main streets and four smaller ones each going in a cardinal direction.

In the center of the village was the grandest thing within this place’s festering walls, a statue of its land’s lord. He was seated in a chair made of bones and had a reptilian manservant on his left, and a demihuman who looked to be of wolf descent on his right. The entire statue was made from bronze and sat atop a marred stone base. ‘We need to get our name out, so she can find us.’ came a voice in my head. “No. That would be an incredibly bad idea, as we don’t know the level base of this populace. Right now we should fly under the radar and learn what we can whilst we can.” ‘You’re no fun.’ came the voice of another mirror within my subconscious. 

One of the stores -- if you could call them that -- was called The Adventurer’s Guild. The language wasn’t familiar to me but seemed to be translated by the memories I had gained. In this world these shops were common and a medium for slaying beasts and monsters for money. It would be perfect for cultivating knowledge of this world and its inhabitants. Entering the guild, a bell chimed on the door and an extremely worn-down woman approached the counter from a room behind the main room. ‘I didn’t know any of these buildings had multiple rooms to them. Could these be enchanted to be larger on the inside?’ 

“Welcome, to the Adventurer’s Guild. Can I ask that you clothe yourself before any further interactions?” Looking down, I noticed that I was indeed undressed. I relaxed my control of the mana within me and thought of my usual attire. Crimson webs sprouted from pores of my body and wove themselves together, forming a velvet waist-high dress with sleeves coming just past my elbows. Black leather pants also formed under Renaissance-inspired swordsman’s boots. Seeing what was happening, the woman let out an awed gasp, then re-constituted herself and proceeded. “If you don’t mind me asking, how were you able to do that with no spoken incantation? Did you use a scroll somehow?” 

Two things came into my head when she finished her initial line of questioning: one, why were her lips moving differently from the words that came out of her mouth; and two, was it so strange that I wouldn’t need to verbalize my magic? ‘Yes. In fact, it is even rare for you to be able to do magic. Only less than one percent of the entire human population can use magic. On top of that, it always should be verbalized so God can hear what it is you wish for him to do for you.’ “God? With a capital G? Never met him. Also, you specifically said ‘human population’, does that mean other races have a higher affinity for magic?” ‘Yes, I suppose you could say that. And I would also surmise that you don’t have any particular religion.’ “Not in the last eight hundred and some different lifetimes.”

“Ma’am?” came the bland, monotonous voice again. She was fidgeting, obviously unsettled by what was happening before her and the person she was obligated to interact with. She was trying to hide her weariness behind a faint smile, but her eyes betrayed her, fear showing ever-clear, emblazoning every thought plainly on her face.

“Do not be scared. I mean you no harm. I just require some information about the Adventurer’s Guild.” I poured some of my mana out and let it settle on the woman, calming her. She was tanned from working the fields -- as seemed commonplace throughout the village. Her appearance was ill-kept and had deep wrinkles that were caked with dirt. She did have the potential to be quite above average, but toiling in the fields had removed that option long ago. She looked exhausted from the events of the day, and these made her age spots quite clear. Her hair was a deep black with cider colored eyes. It was hard to discern her ethnic classification, but based on the topology of where she lived as well as the climate, it seemed to fit the people that I’d seen up ‘til now. It wasn’t much, but it was something to go on. Basing my dialect on what I had previously gathered, I tried starting another conversation, “I would like to join your organization.”

“Well, firstly, to enter the guild, you must pay five silver coins. Is that going to be a problem for you?”

“No. That is quite fine with me.” I remark, bending over and using my mana to transmute the pebbles on the floor into silver. “Will this work?” I say, putting the shillings onto the counter.

“Y-Yes, I guess that will do. Payment has been confirmed. Then, to start, firstly we have to write quite a bit……Would you like me to write for you? Or would you prefer to write for yourself? If you would like me to it will cost an additional five copper coins.”

“Please write for me.” Growing ever impatient, I bent and gathered a rather big rock and proceeded to transmute it into a gold nugget of equal weight. “This should cover any additional costs that could arise in this process. I do not have unlimited time to waste.”

Her eyes gaped at the nugget for a moment, then proceeded to take it and place it behind the counter. “It will. Can you inform me of your name so that I can write it on your card?”

“My name is Harleen.” 

The woman jotted random scribbles onto the card before her. “I’m going to take the chance and say that you are a magic caster, correct?”

“You would be close enough. There isn’t actually a classification for me, so for your sake, you can call me whatever you deem fit.”

“What level are you?”

“Pardon?”

“Your level. I thought they tested all of the nobles and scholars at the academy; am I wrong?”

“I am neither of nobility nor a scholar. Is there a way to test that here?”

“T-There is. Please, follow me to the back room.” Her eyes were growing tentative and her aura more and more erratic.

Moving through the space between the counter and the wall that led to the doorway was rather slim -- but, the same could be said for the entire city -- as I emerged into the back room, on the far wall was an antiquated mirror and a gold-brushed lectern; sitting atop it: a dark, royal purple crystal. The rest of the room was dilapidated and covered with cobwebs. Everything present was the colour of dirt in the fall, freezing and dying as the life around it also faded into a hibernate state. ‘Looks like napkins or my grandmother’s beige station wagon.’ 

“This place doesn’t seem to have seen use in quite a while.” I noted, trying to bring about casual conversation.

“Ha!” She squawked; completely exasperated, “I guess you’re right. Pike doesn’t see very many adventurers unless we’re under attack. In fact, you would happen to be one of five people to ever join from this guild hall.”

“Such a fact pleases me greatly. If I may be permitted to ask, how are you going to administer this test?”

“Place your hand on the stone here and it will read your magic and display it in the mirror.”

“It’s that easy?” No way. There’s something more she isn’t telling me.

“Yes, it is that easy.” Oh. She then procured an old barstool from one of the corners and brushed off the dust that had settled onto it then sat herself next to the mirror. Fidgeting around until she was comfortable, she then settled and gestured at the crystal. “Any time you are ready.”

As I made my way over to the crystal, I read the many sigils and runes that have been magically inscribed into it. They were old Elvish magic and translated very poorly into New-Age magic. I took note that the Latin inscription pieces required an incantation, but with the many loopholes from the poor translation, it won’t be needed. When I placed my hand on the crystal I felt a familiar warmth flood my body. It was faint and quite dull, but I knew it was there. Releasing my mana, I pushed it into the crystal letting it fill its insatiable appetite for power. In an instant, the crystal let out a cacophony scream and shattered beneath my hand. This startled the woman and she tipped the barstool, falling to the floor with an unpleasant startled noise -- akin to a shriek.

“Forgive me.”

“It’s no matter.”

She clamored up and began to brush herself off, turning towards the mirror then pausing, mouth agape once again. Noting her fearful demeanor, I turn to the mirror as well. ‘A zero?! What crack is this mirror smoking?’ With all of the flaws of the crystal being used to measure magic, it is not surprising that it broke from our magic. After all, there is over a thousand different independent sources of magic within us.

“Um… That shouldn’t be possible.”

“It’s fine. If you have another crystal, I’ll retake your test; otherwise, just use your best judgment on my magic capabilities based on what you have seen thus far.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, that isn’t how it works. If you still plan on joining, I’m going to have to suggest that you go to Stein where they have specialized tools to better judge you.”

This town had been most unpleasant to the sight, but to now know that it is a failure in usefulness as well is utterly displeasing. ‘Then raze it. Simple problems require simple solutions.’ “I must be mentally challenged; to have suggested such a thing knowing our current predicament.” Knowing that there isn’t much else for me here, I turn to leave but pause in the doorway, turning my head to look over my shoulder.

“I am sorry for the destruction of your crystal. I hope the gold I have given you can help you with acquiring a new one. If there is nothing you can provide for me further, then I will take my leave.”

“Please do not worry about this! As I said earlier, we do not have many guests. Still, please take your card on the way out. It will help you get into the city a little easier at least.”

And as she had said, on the counter was my Adventurer’s identification card. The level line was empty, but otherwise, it had been filled out in a sort of beautiful calligraphy-esque writing. It was the only thing in this desolate wasteland that was worth possessing, I judged. 

Leaving the door of the guild and entering the streets, many eyes cautiously turned to inspect the new unfamiliar sight that was myself. ‘Well, such beauty in such a place would attract most eyes.’ It is not beauty that holds a line of sight, but power. Even cretens such as themselves would be able to feel our power. ‘They fear us? Is it wise then, for them to see us?’ “Most likely not.” Opening a dimensional rift in the air, I retrieved a ring and poured some of my mana into it, imbuing it with a spell that will hide my level of mana -- forcing it to appear as a normal amount, then placed it upon my ring finger. ‘Feeling sentimental?’ It was *that* ring, so it was only fitting.

Next -- and finally -- realizing that standing in one place for too long would draw unnecessary attention to myself, I made my way back to the northern entrance of the city. Upon arriving, a putrid scene unfolded before me. Two noticeably drunk patrons were kicking a demihuman who cowered on the floor, her back against a post, taking consecutive kicks to any part that the patrons could reach. “We don’t like your kind here! Go back to the fields, slave.”

‘It’s not my problem.’ 

Then one of them spat on her. While it would have been in my best interest to keep going, such unspeakable cruelty could not be overlooked. Pouring mana and forming it into a shadow, I sent the shadow to seep over to the miscreants and bind them in place, immobilizing them completely. Slowly I sauntered over to them and upon finally arriving, I release the hold on them only enough for them to breathe and move their heads.

“Wha-what is this?! You! Demon-doll! Let me go!” Slurred one of the maggots, hauntingly flailing about.

“Y-Yeah! What my brother said! Free us this instant!”

“It is wrong for swine to berate their swineherd. Gentlemen, why did you feel it acceptable to befoul this woman with your putrid spittle?”

“W-What are you talking about?! She’s nothing but a field slave! W-Who are you to tell us we are wrong?”

“Well… presently, I am your captor, and if you proceed to show me such little respect, your executioner.”

“Ma’am, p-please! I am not worth you getting in trouble! Leave me and save yourself!”

This was the first time the little wolf had spoken in the entire quarrel. She was marred, and quite injured, but held a certain light in her eyes none-the-less. Feeling sorry for her, I released more mana and morphed it into a liquid elixir that flowed over to her, enveloping her from the feet up. She let a quick squeak escape her mouth, but realizing that it meant her no harm, she relaxed and let it consume her. The elixir was blessed and healed her while purifying her, cleaning her of her damage and the dregs from working the fields. The only thing left, reminiscent of fieldwork, was the scars that magic couldn’t fix. Recalling the elixir, she let out a relieved sigh.

“That should help, little wolf. Now, what to do about the both of you?” I pondered, thinking of any number of ways to discard a body I’ve learned throughout the iterations of myself.

The shadow tightened its hold on the two men in response to the anger boiling over the edge within me. It was slowly constricting them, and the pained screams of the men sang a morbid choir song, that never reached their fellow villagers’ ears as a ring of semi-translucent blue flames rose around us, encapsulating all within it. From the outside, it would look as if no one was present at all. 

“Spare them! Please, Ma’am.”

“Even after all that they have done to you?”

“Please do not stain your soul by hurting them. They are not worth it.”

“Then it will be as you wish, little wolf.”

In what would have appeared to normal eyes as an instant, all signs of magic disappeared. The two dropped to the ground unconscious from the punishment they had just received, and the girl slowly rose from her position, using the post as a crutch as she climbed her way up it. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

“For what?”

“For all you have done for me. I am in your debt.”

‘She may prove useful. You should take her with you.’ “That isn’t a bad idea, but the costs of having a pet, as well as maintenance, might prove tedious. But then again, having a proxy could be beneficial.” Surmising her worth would be daunting, but not necessarily hard, I accepted her invitation with a test of her character.

“And how will you repay this debt that you owe?”

“However you wish. I have nothing anymore. My family sold me into this life and you have saved me from its fate. I am yours to use as you please.”

“Then come with me. We will go to Stein, and you will henceforth be my maid and proxy. Do you have any problems with me using you in such a way? Now is your time to voice your concerns.”

“I have none.”

And with that, I reached into the knapsack and pulled the map back out. Finding the destination, I allowed the mana to take the both of us, and cast Teleport, imaging the destination on the map. The sights before us distorted, and transformed the dead scenery of the village into another field. This one was not farmland, but instead a grassy knoll. Another yelp escaped the wolf’s mouth.

“W-What happened?! Where are we?”

“Calm down, little wolf. We teleported.”

“W-We what?!”

“What is your current knowledge of magic?”

“I have none. As I said earlier, I am -- was -- a slave, we are not taught much. I only know so much from my interactions with the passing caravans and merchants that came to the master’s house.”

“I should have guessed as much. No matter though, we have time for now. Oh, and while I’m at it...”

I approached the wolf and placed my hand on her, mentally noting her slight recoil to my touch. I let a stream of mana wash over her clothes, withering them then rebuilding them into a new outfit. She now wore clothing much more fitting for a scout-type character, consisting of a hide breastplate, skirt, lace-up boots, and a pair of gloves. 

“There. Now you will fit in easier. They also, draw attention to your beautiful eyes. They are like glaciers and should be the first thing anyone sees.”

“Um... thanks. I guess.”

“You are most welcome. Let us proceed. We have much to do.”

Turning from her as she admired her new outfit, I walked on into the depths of the field, eventually finding a luxurious road. Whereas the village had dirt roads, this new town had white-stone pavers for roadways and even a sidewalk adjourning the road. They also had streetlights that were made of wrought-iron with ornate lanterns adorning them at the ends, suspended by strands of magic. The road was two lanes wide with a stone mediator in the middle to separate the comers from the goers. The village had seemed lifeless, but this town was so magical that even the air seemed to be surging with a pleasant aura. This wasn’t noticeable by just me.

“Wow. This place is what you call ‘magical’ isn’t it?”

“Yes. It would seem that even the earth and air here is imbued with magic. This pleases me.”

“Um. So weird question for you, but… what is your name?”

“Harleen. You would do well to remember it, little wolf.”

“I have a name you know! It’s Isobella. EE-So-Bella.”

“It is a beautiful name, little wolf.”

“Hmph!” she said, crossing her arms and pouting dramatically. “So that’s how it is going to be. Why are we here?”

“We are here to finish my registration to the Adventurer’s Guild. It would seem that your village was inadequately equipped with the right tools to measure my magic.”

“So you broke something.”

“Yes.”

‘She is quite good at reading between the lines. We might have to be careful about what we do or say around her.’ “I’m sure it won’t be a problem, as she seems to lack a certain nuance when it comes to her people skills.” ‘For what its worth, I like her.’ 

“I like her too.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing. The spirits within me said they like you.”

“That’s… different. Thanks, I guess.” Under her breath she also noted it making sense for all the times I’ve been talking to myself.

By the time our conversation had slowed, we had arrived at the gate to the city, where a line was formed outside the city’s gates. Eventually, the line trickled down to us, and two knights halted us. They were wearing white steel armor with no helmets. Instead of chainmail underneath, they were wearing stained leather bodysuits. That was a good thing in case the interaction escalated and they would need to be dealt with.

“State your business for entering Stein.”

The man on the left had a gruff voice and looked to be a seasoned warrior, but his lackey on the right was clearly new and stood at attention the whole time. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, however, his were different from Isobella’s, not like glaciers, but more similar to a beach’s water in the evening. The elder knight had familiar brown hair and brown eyes -- he was most likely from the village we had previously visited.

“We are coming from Pike. My business lies with the Adventurer’s Guild as presently their services are needed for me to finish my registration. Here is my adventurer’s card for confirmation. I’m sure they have heard word by now of my coming, check with them for further information.”

Reaching into my knapsack, I retrieved my registration card and handed it to the knight. At hearing the name of the village his eyes lit up a little bit, and he seemed less on edge. ‘If only this boy would take the hint.’

“Pike you say? That’s my hometown. That must have been quite the journey on foot! Five days from what I remember.”

“Actually we tele-” within an instant I mentally let my aura zap over to her and silenced her, I proceeded to interject.

“It didn’t seem that long.”

Isobella, startled, got the hint and sunk her shoulders a bit, taking a step back and staring at the floor. This interaction caused the knight to pause for a second, but looking at the card for a moment, he smiled and returned it to me. I placed it back in the knapsack.

“Your card looks good. Do you mind if I contact the Guild quickly to confirm? It’s a Harleen and…”

“Isobella. She is my traveling companion. You have no need to worry.”

“Thanks. Thomas, keep them company until I return.”

Without waiting for a response from his partner, he turned on his heel and strolled off. There was a palpable silence in the air as both of the teens didn’t know what to say. Feeling sorry for both of them, I tried to alleviate the awkward silence.

“So your name is Thomas? That is a unique name to where I come from, can I ask where you come from?”

“I doubt we come from the same place.”

“Is that so?”

It was decided that with that interaction there was going to be no conversation. The silence returned. After a while, the first knight popped his head out from the little guard shack a ways back.

“They’re good! I’m raising the gate, let them pass!”

“Have a pleasant day. Thomas.”

With a grunt of acknowledgment, he stepped aside and let us pass. The gate to the city was a marvel itself and stood at roughly five stories high and was easily wide enough for four caravans to pass through. The first thing noticeable was the thick wall that surrounded the city, the only thing comparable was the Great Wall in China from another world, long ago. It was a beautiful white colour that meshed with the cities’ flourish of many colours perfectly. The main street was bustling with beings of all kinds, and quite lively -- as a city should be. Each side of the street was lined with towering homes and buildings and many stalls in front, selling all sorts of varied items and trinkets and foods.

“Oh, my gods! You could fit at least five Pike’s in just this street alone!”

“Do not get too distracted, little wolf. You may lose your way if you stray too far from me. We have something we must do now. Later, we can explore.”

“Fine. But I’m going to hold you to your word.”

“I’m sure you will.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Beauty is everywhere a welcomed guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Stein.

“Welcome to Stein’s Adventurer’s Guild!” came a very vivacious and lively voice.

“Thank you for such a warm welcome. Your Guild Hall is astoundingly beautiful.”

A more apt term for the Guild Hall would have been faux-illustrious. It was grandiose in every sense of the term. The stark white walls and pristine floor tiles set an uneasy aura about the room -- as if most people were not supposed to be in its presence. Golden drapes and gold accented chandeliers were strewn about the room in a mathematically puzzling way that unsettled the eye and forced you to look ahead. Many well-furnished tables with cloth that was hard to describe, sat four apiece and were lining the sides of the velvet carpet that ran like a runway carpet to the front desk. 

“It seems creepy to me. There’s something too clean about everything, it’s unsettling.”

“Mind your manners in someone else’s home, little wolf.”

Making our way to the front desk, the receptionist looked us over, without ever contorting her face to letting us know she was silently judging. She wore a fake -- yet welcoming -- smile that oozed a disingenuous sense of pleasure. She was in her early twenties and was quite a looker to most standards with her short black bob and emerald eyes. Her outfit was one of a business lady, and the pants she wore gave way to her hidden masculine nature. 

‘Wooing her might help.’ How trite.

“How can I help you today, miss-?”

“Harleen. I need to finish my in-processing, as my last time at a hall was… inadequate.”

“Oh?! Miss Harleen! We heard from Pike that you would be coming here. We didn’t expect you to be so soon.”

“I’m quite punctual. I hope it isn’t a bother to you.”

With this exchange of words -- in which the receptionist wasn’t prepared for -- she paused for the briefest of moments to compose herself before proceeding. This time more sincere in finding out that someone shared her principles. 

“Not at all. Who, might I ask, is this?”

“Hey; I’m Isobella. I’m with her.” she motioned her head in my direction, then proceeded to ogle the room.

“I see... Is she also trying for enrollment into our Guild Hall?”

“Nah. This stuff really isn’t my thing.” she remarked -- as if the question had been directed at her.

“Please do excuse her. She isn’t accustomed to social graces. Hasn’t seen much of the world outside of Pike.”

An inimical glance was followed by a resigned sigh, and Isobella turned away to go stare at the board that was filled with quests, asking for help of all sorts: from killing some sort of beast to petty tasks that the asker couldn’t be bothered to do for him or herself. Returning my focus back to the receptionist, she changed faces quickly from a disgruntled look to one of pleasantness.

“It’s no problem. We were told that the level system we use to check a caster’s power level was incapable of measuring yours. Out of not wanting to damage any more of our equipment, would you mind allowing us to test your blood?”

“Since you’ve been so courteous to us, I have no qualms with your request.”

“Good. Then, please follow me. And if you wouldn’t mind, could you tell your ‘partner’ that she can make herself at home in our lounge in the adjoining room to the right?” she had smiled at saying this, but her forced look of pleasant-ness hid her clear disgust.

Following a brief intermission where Isobella griped about waiting -- but reluctantly gave in -- I was escorted down a hallway to a room. The process of this, I had discerned, was like being in a hospital and waiting in a patient room. The room itself was also not dissimilar to such a place. Eventually, after taking my seat and settling in, there was a knock on the door.

“Please, do come in.”

The woman who stepped through the door was eye-candy, if ever such a phrase was amicable--no, worthy of being used to describe such a woman. She was in her late twenties and on the cusp of being a full-fledged woman. ‘In your standards, that is.’ Her long, silky raven hair was held up in a ponytail and her almond coloured skin brought out the deep bistre colour of her eyes. Even without makeup, she was sure to turn all the heads of both men and women as she perused the streets. She brought with her the tools of her trade on a metal tray and smiled a warm smile at me.

“Hello, Miss Harleen. My name is Sophia. I’m here to collect a small sample of your blood.”

Her voice was warm as honey, and quite… old? I would say. ‘You can take whatever else you want from me.’ That’s quite enough of your immaturity. ‘You mean YOUR immaturity.’ In response to that, I let out a slight chortle, which surprised the nurse.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, actually I was just thinking to myself how exquisite you look. My apologies.”

“No apologies necessary. Please lift up your sleeve a little more, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m quite happy to oblige.”

Reaching over to my right arm, I delicately folded the sleeve up a notch, then a second. She sat the tray on the medical tray stand and rolled it over to me, settling it at my side. The whole process of her taking my blood fascinated me, as I wasn’t used to seeing my blood coming out of me in such a humane way. Usually, it had been forcefully taken. Once by nails, even. This was a pleasant change of pace.

“I hope I didn’t cause you too much discomfort.”

“You would be surprised at my level of pain tolerance.”

“I’m sure I would.” she said giving a faint smile, “I’m finished now. If you want to return to the lounge and wait with your partner, you can feel free to do so. If you feel nauseous please find one of us and let us know.”

“Thank you, Sophia. I will be sure to do so.”

She placed the vials of blood in the rack, then picked the tray up and left without another word. As the door closed, I got up from the chair and returned my sleeve to its natural placement, then proceeded back the way I came. The lounge, that Isobella had planted herself in, was warm and homey, nothing like the rest of the building. It could have been lifted from a gentleman’s pool lounge and placed here. ‘Do you think that is a purposeful thing?’ Most likely. Isobella had splayed out on a couch, but in seeing me again she sprang up with a youthful smile stretching across her face.

“Heya Harley.”

“Hello, little wolf. Did you miss me?”

“Not really. Just know that seeing you again means we can leave.”

“As much as I wish to fulfill your desire, I’m afraid we have to wait a little longer. Do you mind if I sit next to you whilst we wait?”

“Nah. This’ll give us time to chat for a bit. I still don’t know much about you -- well, aside from what I’ve seen.”

The victorian coach was lavish, and it almost pained me to sit on it. Its upholstered green velvet was accented almost equally to the mahogany wood that was the frame. Sitting in it was instantly inexcusably relaxing, so much so, that a relaxed sigh escaped my lips. Isobella stifled a laugh while she re-adjusted herself to make room for me. Placing her feet in my lap, her current posture was one of a patient laying down in a psychiatrist’s office. 

“So, do you want to start or should I?”

“I would love to hear more about you. If that is what you are insinuating.”

“In-sinu-what?”

“Insinuating. It means suggesting.”

“Ah, well, there isn’t much to know about me. I told you that I was a slave and my family sold me to the lord who owned Pike. I was a chambermaid for a while, then a house slave, then a field slave when I wasn’t useful, then back to a house slave when I was.”

“That must have been… difficult, for you.”

“Difficult? You don’t have to be so polite to me. I’m tougher than you know.”

“I’m sure you are. Still, there’s a light in your eyes. Why is that?”

“I don’t know. I heard once a traveling merchant say, ‘You will reap what you sow’ and that stuck with me I guess. Eventually, I knew I would have the ability to pay him back for all that he has done to me.”

“But now you will never have to hear anything from him again, do you still seek penance?”

“Penance? Do you mean revenge? I think I still do. It hasn’t quite set in yet that I don’t have to go back there. But enough about me, what about you? I’ve never seen a broken doll before.”

“A broken doll?”

“Yeah, I mean, Your skin is so pale it’s almost like a doll. And man do you have a lot of scars. So, I thought to myself, you must be a broken doll.”

‘Damn did she ever hit the nail on the head! Ha!’ A broken doll. Figuratively, I guess she was par for the course, but it never struck me that what she said might have some physical relevancy to it.

“I’ve never given much thought to how I must look to others.”

“Even your clothes look like what I would see on a doll -- well, that or a witch.”

“It is the fashion of a friend I use to know. She used to dress like this all the time.”

“Used to?”

“She has long since left me.”

“Where is she?”

“Hopefully, at peace somewhere.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“Why would you think I’m upset?”

“Your face. You don’t make a lot of faces, but I pride myself in starting to notice when it does change.”

“Then it seems I will need to do a better job at keeping my composure.”

“You don’t have to. It’s not like I’m gonna go anywhere.”

“I have found in my years that most people who know me tend to leave me.”

“Well consider me different then. Plus, I kinda owe you my life.”

“I suppose you do.”

A knock on the doorframe silenced the conversation. Leaning against the door was Sophia. She gave a faint smile, then beckoned me over. Sliding Isobella’s feet from my lap, and rising from my seat left me feeling a smidgen hollow. As I approached Sophia, her smile brightened more, and suddenly the hollow feeling was replaced by warmth. She turned, and went over to one of the tables and took a seat; pulling a sheet of paper from the manilla envelope she carried, she motioned for me to follow in her stead. 

“Good news I hope.”

“Interesting news. That’s for sure.”

“Is that so?”

She slid the sheet of paper over to me, placing it a few inches from the edge, and sat back patiently. The sheet had a mixture of numbers and letters and words. Where my blood type should have been printed was an amalgamation of all of them, and alarmingly, the race section was blank. 

“Does this mean your systems also cannot tell me what I wish to know?”

“Well, magic can be finicky based on who is using it when the conditions are not met. But this is all something you know, I’m sure, so I’ll get to the point. There is no index for us to base you on, and there is no magic that is grander than yours. As far as we are concerned, you are an ‘irregularity’ of the highest type. Can you tell me about yourself?”

“No, I’m sorry, but my beliefs forbid me from doing so. Does this mean that my Adventurer’s Identification Card will remain blank?”

“Not necessarily. Since we cannot categorize you by standard means, we can give you the alternative to a level, which is to say that you will be an ‘irregular’. That would be your title, but I should tell you that it will be hard for you to find work with us. You would have a better time taking on mercenary work or going to the Queen and being in the Queen’s Guard.”

“That is fine by me. Do as you must.”

“As you wish. I will be back in a few.”

She ostentatiously rose from her chair, pushed it in, then went behind the counter and pulled out a printing machine similar to an ancient printing press. She put my card in it, then placed the letter stamps in the correct order and pressed the lid down. The machine made a faint magic humming noise then stopped. When it stopped she lifted the lid and removed the card, setting it on the counter. I rose and made my way over to her, putting my elbow on the counter and resting my head in my palm. 

“What is the cost for these tests and your service?”

“Consider it on the house. Your payment was being my patient and satiating my curiosity when I saw you walk in the door.”

“You were watching?”

“I was. Although, you didn’t seem to notice me.”

“I was busy at the time; otherwise, I’m sure I would have.”

“Anyhow, here’s your card. I do hope to see you again.”

“As do I, Sophia.”

I returned the card from the counter to my pocket, then retrieved Isobella from the lounge, and we set off. I decided to make good on my promise to her so we made our way to the center of the village to decide where to go next and what to do. The entire trip of eleven minutes was spent listening to a bunch of “oohs” and “aahs” from Isobella as she frantically went from stall to stall and window to window looking at all of the new sights. Upon arriving at the center of the town, we decided to take a break and sit at one of the public benches that were facing a water fountain as big as one of the buildings in Pike. 

“Look at this thing! It’s huge! And the water never stops coming out from it!”

“That’s a common thing for fountains, they cycle the water from the basin to the top.”

“Wow. There was a well in Stein where we gathered water, is this what it’s like to be rich?”

“No, you don’t drink this water, it’s just for decoration.”

“So you just look at it? Isn’t that wasteful?”

“It is, but this fountain is blessed, it will never run dry.”

“Still, wasteful. Where to now?”

“It would be in our benefit to procure a place to sleep tonight, did you happen to see lodging en route?”

“You use weird words.”

“That wasn’t an answer.”

“Nope, sorry. Got distracted.”

“That’s fine. We can always ask someone for dir-” A low rumble emanated from Isobella’s stomach and she clutched her stomach, overacting the whole scene out by leaning back and placing her arm over her face. 

“Woe is me! I’m going to die from starvation!”

“Starvation kicks in after roughly three days without food or water, I think you will be fine.”

“Hmph!” she said pouting. “And here I thought our relationship was budding.”

Rolling my eyes, I pulled out a town map I gathered from the Guild Hall and began to scour for a decent restaurant. There were many meal-carts scattered throughout the area, but only a few taverns with the closest one being just outside the castle. ‘Might as well hit two birds with one stone.’ I think that’s our best bet, it’s only four hours ‘til nightfall -- give or take.

“Okay, let’s stop here. It’s on the way to the castle and just across from a lodge.”

With a gleeful noise of appreciation, Isobella jumped up and started walking.

“Wrong way, little wolf.”

“Oh. Right.”

~~~

The village of Pike was set up in a pie slice and navigating our way up to the top where the castle was situated wasn’t quite difficult -- minus maneuvering through the hordes of people. The tavern was cushioned in between two buildings that towered over it and connected above it linking both sides. One would suspect that the tavern was here long before the buildings and they had grown around it. This made the tavern quaint and cozy looking, but unorthodox comparatively. There were many plants growing in the sills that were crookedly placed under the windows, and vines had ensnared the building creeping up from most corners and then splayed out like spiderwebs.

“Looks like someone forgot to tear down this hobbit hole.”

“Do you have no love for history?”

“Why dwell on the past?”

“Those who don’t know history are doomed to repeat it.”

“That’s kinda grim don’t you think?”

“I think it depends on the context.”

As we entered the tavern, Isobella stumbled for a second as her eyes adjusted to the moody lighting inside, grabbing onto my arm for support. She gave a quick fake laugh and tried to play it off as a joke, then upon realizing it didn’t land, gave a quick sorry and turned her eyesight forward. The inside was cobble with many large rough wooden tables set in rows with matching benches stretching from the front to the back. Off to the sides of the room were smaller tables, and I led as Isobella followed me to one of the small tables in the back corner. Stone pillars separated the main rows from the outer tables and from where we were you could see the door but patrons who entered would be hard-pressed to see you at first.

“Why are we sitting back here? It’s like we’re on a date or something.”

“You are quite vocal about your opinions aren’t you?”

“Eh, you’ll get used to it.”

A waiter came after we settled and set down two wooden cups filled with water and a basket with bread in it. He then stopped and turned back to us with a stern look on his face.

“No slaves.”

“There are no slaves here.”

“No demihumans then.”

“I’m sure you would make an exception for friends of the queen then?”

This voice was neither Isobella’s nor mine, and all present parties turned towards the voice, trying to see who had asked the question. There was a teen dressed in a blue tunic with white fur pants and black riding boots. She had fiery hair and chartreuse coloured eyes. She was indescribably attractive. ‘And… familiar?’ The girl walked from the entrance to us and sat down next to Isobella.

“Are there any problems?”

“N-No ma’am.”

“Good. You can go then. You know what I like, and they’ll have the same.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

The man, who had broken into a light sweat, turned on his heel and strode off with purpose, disappearing into the back room. Murmurs had broken out in the crowd and people even rose from their half-eaten meals and left. Isobella sat with her mouth agape, unabashedly staring at the guest at our table.

“I don’t believe we’ve met. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is-”

“Harleen. And you are Isobella.”

“May I ask how you know us?”

“You could. That doesn’t mean I would tell you though.”

“That has yet to stop me. If you want, I could take a guess, and you could nod yes or no.”

“Hmm… I think that would be fun. Okay, you get three guesses.”

“Has the Adventurer’s Guild reached out to you? I would assume someone like me doesn’t enter your city very often.”

She shook her head no.

“Then, perhaps the knights at the entrance alerted you to newcomers who were with the guild?”

Another no.

“I wonder then if it is a combination of the two along with you having resources in place to alert you to mages that enter your domain.”

This caused a slight smirk to form on her face. Isobella shook her head cartoonishly as she returned to the conversation and interjected.

“Hold on. You said “Queen”. So I’m assuming you were talking about yourself?”

“Yes, little wolf, I am the Queen here.”

“Oh gods, not you too.”

“Oh? I’m not the first to address you in such a manner?”

“You seem quite knowledgeable for your age. And you appear quite young, but for some reason, your presence carries like an old soul.”

“For your information, I’m seventeen, but I have been seventeen for quite some time now.”

“A physical state of hibernation of some sort?”

“You could say so.”

“Since you seem to be quite aware of who we are, might we get an introduction from you?”

“I am Queen Sappho; I have been queen here for the last two-hundred and thirty-seven years.”

“Wow, you’re ancient!”

“Ha!”

Sappho threw back her head and let out a hearty chuckle. After a moment of her laughing, she wiped her arm over her eyes removing the tears that had rolled down.

“I’m sure that must seem like a long time for you, little wolf. Curiously, Harleen, you didn’t seem all that phased by my age.”

“I have met many people in my life, some old and some young. Isobella, that was quite rude of you.”

“Sorry Harley, it just slipped out. Sorry, Sappho.”

“It’s quite fine, little wolf. And might I add, I love the name you’ve given your partner.”

“We’re not together. She scares me too much.”

“So that means, you are single then Miss Harleen?”

“In a manner of speaking. My partner left me long ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. The past has a way of returning, I’m sure you will meet her again, even if it is in another life.”

“I believe the same.”

Not a moment too soon the waiter returned with three big bowls of a cream broth with bits of meat and potato in it. He asked if there was anything further we needed, and Sappho waved him away without taking her eyes off of me. He scampered away. This audacious attitude was so familiar to hers, to the point that it was unsettling. ‘Well, she’s definitely just as cocky. See what you can gather from casual conversation.’

“Do you drink?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

I grasped her cup as well as mine and let out my mana. The two cups shimmered and then contorted, transmuting into two silver goblets. The water within them then darkened and a sweet smell filled the air.

“Water into wine? I feel like I’ve read a story about that somewhere. These goblets are beautiful, I think I’ll take them with me.”

“I can make you others some time, if you want. Art is one of my favourite pastimes.”

“You’re so different Harley, I’ll never be able to keep up with what you’ll do next.”

“Is she now? Do you mind if I ask how you two met? You seem so in tune with one another.”

“It’s not a story for dining. Perhaps we can talk about it later? It would be a shame to let this meal spoil.”

“How right you are.”

~~~~~

After the meal, Sappho got up and left two gold shillings on the table. Without another word, she strode to the door, opened it, then paused in the frame. She turned and looked at me.

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

“Not exactly, we were planning on staying at the lodge across the street.”

“That won’t do. You can stay with me tonight. I’m still interested in you.”

“We wouldn’t want to trouble you, your majesty.”

“Nonsense. I insist.”

“Okay! You heard her Harley, let’s stay in a castle!”

“Again, I question your tact.”

The walk to the castle was jarringly silent. Eyes followed us the entire way, and even the rodents and other animals seemed to be unable to speak as their Queen walked by. ‘So much for not drawing attention.’ ‘How apt.’ When we arrived at the gate to enter the courtyard, two guards stood at attention and placed their hands over their hearts. 

Entering the courtyard was out of a fairy tale, flickering lights from fairies illuminated the rose bushes and the sound of many springs gave a sense of tranquility to the place. The architecture of the place was also superb, lifted from a gothic-style European cathedral. It looked more like a monastery had a child with a pantheon and raised it on horror stories. There was old magic here, imbued into each and every stone and each and every blade of grass or shrubbery. The next thing I noticed was the many gargoyles and golems that were strategically placed at points of contest in case of a siege. 

“These… are living. Aren’t they?”

“How can you tell?”

“The magic here is astounding. I’ve only ever come into contact with such an abundance of it a limited amount of times. I took a guess and thought it also extended to the inhabitants of your castle.”

“You would be correct in that assumption.”

“Wait. So those monster statues are alive?”

“In a way.”

“Wow! That’s so cool.”

“And what do you think, Miss Harleen?”

“I wonder about the circumstances in which you would need them.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll only attack on my command.”

“And that’s what worries me.”

We were escorted by three guards -- knights? -- to a long room. The room itself was beyond palpable beauty, almost godlike, and was very fitting of the enormous circular marble table. Around the table sat forty-one magnificent seats -- that was, if you could call them that -- They were closer to thrones of gold with ruby-colored satin pillows and accents. The guards didn’t enter, but stayed at the door, as guards. 

“Pick a seat.”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks!”

Isobella plunked into one of the seats and sighed deeply. If it had been just the two of us, I would have done the same, but as it wasn’t, I reserved the right and sat down as elegantly as I could muster. Soppha took after Isobella and sat down without reserve -- but the action was still elegant in its own way.

“So, now that we are alone, should we continue our conversion from earlier?”

“I had hoped that you would have forgotten from our walk here.”

“Sorry, I don’t forget. Weird habit my parents said I must have gotten from another life. They sure didn’t give it to me.”

“Why would you say that?”

“My father once forgot the month my birthday was, he was quite busy so I don’t hold it against him, but you would think the birth of his daughter would be special.”

“I’m sure it was. Time has a way of messing with the mind. Where are your parents, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“They died long ago. Another thing I didn’t inherit from them was my inability to age.”

“Why did you age until seventeen then stop? That seems so arbitrary.”

“I don’t know, It’s been so long. I think that was when I had a dream that I was waiting for someone. I still have that dream often, but I’m almost certain I would blame that for my agelessness.”

“I’m sure you will find the person you are looking for.”

“Oh, I am too. But, you cannot change the conversation. Back to the point at hand, how do you know this demihuman?”

“When I was departing from Pike, I saw that she was being beaten by two drunkards. I saved her and decided to take her with me.”

“What a bleeding heart. I hope she wasn’t too expensive to acquire.”

“I didn’t buy her. I’m sure eventually her owner will come for her.”

“What will you do then?”

“Whatever is necessary.”

“Ooh, scary. I’m sure it will work in your favour either way. I have a knack for telling these things.”

“I can tell. Your timing is uncanny.”

“Thank you. I’m assuming that’s about all I will get from you regarding that instance. May I pry into your history? I’ve told you quite a lot about mine, it seems only fair that you share as well.”

“Would you believe me if I said that previous to today, I was not of this world?”

“Probably not, but something about you makes me believe that you aren’t lying.”

“It’s nice to know that you think so.”

“So no background?”

“Not here.”

“Interesting. Oh well, should we call it a night? Your Isobella seems to have fallen asleep.”

True to her word, Isobella was passed out. A small pool of drool had formed on the table, but aside from that, she looked peaceful and angelic as she slept. 

“I suppose you might be correct. Where would you have us rest tonight?”

“There is a spare bedroom next to mine. I think it will be to your taste.”

“Then I will follow you.”

We both rose in unison and I made my way to the chair that Isobella was in and carefully plucked her up into my arms. She was exceedingly light, which was a product of her malnourishment, but she fit into my arms easily. We left the room and made our way down a long hallway and up a flight of stairs. Walking throughout the rooms and hallways, I noticed how majestic and ornate everything was. It reminded me of Neuschwanstein Castle, with its chandeliers and polished floors. Was there a better word for the place than divine? Eventually, the hallway ended and there were two doors facing each other.

“Yours is on the left.”

“Thank you again, for offering us a place to stay.”

“Thank you for the company. I’m sure you noticed that not very many people actually treat me like a human.”

“It’s was hard not to notice.”

“Goodnight Harleen. Sleep to your heart’s content, then a guard will help you find the dining room. I will see you at some point in the day.”

“Goodnight your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Sappho. No royalties required.”

“Then, goodnight Sappho. I will see you tomorrow.”


End file.
